


Saturday Marathons (ft cuddles)

by Thiamlove281101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random Fluff, boys cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiamlove281101/pseuds/Thiamlove281101
Summary: Liam and Theo just spend a random Saturday night together





	Saturday Marathons (ft cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> My first try. Hope you like it

It was a random Saturday night at Liam's house. He and Theo were spending time together reading a novel as a part of killing their boredom. Theo's head was resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Liam thought he looked adorable as heck. Well a lot of times to be exact. A few months after the war, they first became close friends. They would do lots of things to spend time together. Playing video games which would end up in bantering, going to cafes after hours of Theo being at school as well as playing the card game Uno

 

Liam realized that he had feelings for Theo when he recalled that moment in the elevator during the battle. "Im not dying for you", "Im not dying for you either". But in that moment, their faces had told the opposite. He knew they were destined to be more than friends. He was also touched when he saw Theo take away Gabe's pain. He had seen the change in him. The moment they confessed to each other was in Theo's truck on an Autumn evening. It was a perfect moment for them. Now that they were together, they did other things a lot too. Theo would attentively listen to him talk about History and they would also read books or watch a marathon of Tv shows. Liam could sense him getting bored now. He could tell from his chemosignals. Finally Theo spoke up. "Hey do you wanna do something else baby wolf? I feel bored". 

 

"Sure, we can go grab my laptop, just wait here". Liam said. He closed the book after bookmarking the page they stopped at and went to get his laptop. Moments later, they were on the couch while cuddling and watching Gotham. Blankets on them and Liam resting on Theo's shoulder. "So, who impresses you the most this season"? Liam asked him. Theo just shushed him. "Just hush and watch the episode, baby wolf". He placed a finger on Liam's lips and they continued to watch on his laptop. After they had finished the third episode of the 4th season, Liam shut off his laptop because it was almost close to midnight. He yawned from being sleepy

 

"Goodnight Theodork", he said. "Goodnight pumpkin". Theo replied. Soon they fell asleep cuddling. Liam still resting on Theo's shoulder as they waited for the night to pass

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is my first attempt at fluff I guess. Its also my official break from this account now. @fadedredscarf and I are busy lately. She's a science student and I have tons of homework to do so The maze, The keeper & the glader will have to wait for a few months. I apologize to inform all of you of this. So I announce that this will be my last fic for this month


End file.
